What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-4y = -2$ $12x-6y = 4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-4y = -2$ $-4y = 2x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x-6y = 4$ $-6y = -12x+4$ $y = 2x - \dfrac{2}{3}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.